TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship
The TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship was a professional wrestling women's tag team championship owned by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It was contested for exclusively by teams consisting of two female wrestlers in TNA, known as knockouts, in TNA's women's division. While active, it and the TNA Women's Knockout Championship were the only women's championships contested for in TNA. The creation of the championship was announced on August 20, 2009 during a backstage segment on TNA's primary television program TNA Impact!. Sarita and Taylor Wilde were the inaugural champions. They won a four-week tournament to crown the first champions.The final champions were ODB and Eric Young, who held the titles for a record 478 days. On the June 20, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling, Knockouts Division Executive Brooke Hogan stripped ODB and Young of the title due to the fact that Young is male. This ultimately resulted in the titles being deactivated, as it's no longer listed among TNA's active championships. History Championship Tournament On the August 20, 2009 episode of Impact!, backstage interviewer Lauren, who was standing with and about to interview Christy Hemme, Tara, Taylor Wilde, and Sarita, announced that TNA were planning to host an eight-team|single elimination tag team tournament to crown the first-ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions. After a four-way match consisting of Hemme, Traci Brooks, Sarita, and Awesome Kong, TNA commentators Mike Tenay and Taz announced that the first round match of the tournament would take place on the August 27 episode of Impact! with Kong and Raisha Saeed facing Brooks and Sharmell. Kong and Saeed wound up winning the match, and moving to the next round of the tournament. On the September 3 episode of Impact!, the team of Hemme and Tara defeated the team of Hamada and Sojournor Bolt to move onto round two of the tournament. The next week on Impact!, the team of Sarita and Taylor Wilde defeated Alissa Flash and Daffney to also advance to round two.Later in that same episode, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky (collectively known as The Beautiful People defeated the team of Madison Rayne and Roxxi. Round two began on the September 17 episode of Impact!, with the encounters of Kong and Saeed versus Sarita and Wilde and The Beautiful People versus Hemme and Tara. The first bout pitted Hemme and Tara against The Beautiful People, with the latter being victorious. Sarita and Wilde won the second encounter over Kong and Saeed. The finals for the tournament were then set for TNA's No Surrender PPV event, with The Beautiful People versus Sarita and Wilde. Sarita and Wilde defeated Madison Rayne, a substitute for Angelina Love who had been released from her contract prior to the event, and Velvet Sky (also collectively known as The Beautiful People) on September 20 at No Surrender to become the first official TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions. ;Tournament Bracket Belt designs The actual physical title belts were first shown at No Surrender. The belts introduced have a red strap with two small gold plates and one large gold plate. In the center of each plate stands a figure resembling a globe made out of gold. On the outer edge of the plate are red gems, which circle the entire plate. The center golden plate of the belt has TNA's official logo engraved in the very center with the words "Knockouts Tag Team" above it and the words "Wrestling Champion" below. Reigns The inaugural champions were Sarita and Wilde, who defeated The Beautiful People (Rayne and Sky) in the finals of an eight-team tournament to crown the first TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions. At 478 days, Eric Young and ODB hold the record for the longest reign in the title's history. Awesome Kong's and Hamada's only reign holds the record for the shortest reign in the title's history at 63 days. As of June 27, 2013, the championships are retired due to TNA not having enough female talent for a tag team division. See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling championships Category:Women's championships Category:Tag team championships Category:Women's tag team championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships